


Unexpected Mafia

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: 07-Ghost, Camp Fuck You Die, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tokyo Akazukin
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroyuri gets his own when he attempts to interrupt Bel and Akazukin. Set in the universe of CFUD, an LJ/DW game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Mafia

The boy - girl? - with the eyepatch is persistent, and annoying enough that Bel would like to make hir head match hir little skull barrette, only more bloody. This is the fifth time he's been approached. It's the same thing every time: "Let's finish where we left off."

Now the prince is not one to brush off a good opponent; quite the opposite. Particularly those who won't prove boring to fight. (And slice to ribbons.) However, this little brat... Hmph. Beneath the prince's attention. Disrespectful in seeking an audience as well. Interrupting a prince's conversation with another does not win you any points. The only consolation for these annoying encounters is that every single time, they are interrupted while in the prince's favor. First it was... well, the prince doesn't remember. It's very blurry and dreamlike and he's not sure it was real, he only remembers the strange color storm and that he was bleeding. The next time, it was a herd of gorillas. The stampede resulted in a trampled boygirl. Another time, an explosion. And so it goes. Some of these interventions are so amusing that the prince cannot help but laugh. That's what you get when you demand the prince's attention out of turn. Camp was on his side, just as it should be.

This time the prince is speaking with little Akazukin when sie steps up with hir usual "It's you again." Bel gives hir a bored look. "It seems you don't learn, " he offers with a lazy smile.

"Who's your friend, Mr. Prince?" Akazukin purrs, seeming not the least bit put out over the new arrival. She brings a finger to her lower lip, eyes dark.

Kuroyuri doesn't waste any time, already summoning tendrils of darkness in the palm of one hand. They swirl and converge and spaz.

"You mean Eyepatch?" Bel offers. He's already eyeing the boygirl's readying attack, the tangible darkness he remembers slicing into him _and making him remember_. However this ends... "An uncute attention-seeking child."

Kuroyuri doesn't miss a beat, already sending thick black coils around the prince and Akazukin. Hir patience is wearing thin and hir UDT is at its limit; the annoying prince and the girl will make good targets. The smile on hir face falters just a crack when the girl's long black hair suddenly grows in length and amasses into something much like hir own darkness. A sword forms out of her hair. She wields it; the blade is thick, dark metal that gives off vibes more hellish than Verloren.

Bel steps to the side, almost tripping over a tendril of darkness that hasn't yet been absorbed or eaten by Akazukin's hair.

"I disagree," says little Akazukin, a gleam in her eye. "Your friend is very cute. ♥" Her hair holds Kuroyuri still now. Kuroyuri who is now attempting to hold back every urge to panic - and not doing so well at that.

Bel just grins. He knew there was a reason he liked her.


End file.
